Burning Desire
by ItsHayffieSweetheart
Summary: Sequel to The Original Sweetheart. After reading Presidents Snows note, Haymitch and Effie agree that they cannot be together because of the fear of what their punishment could be. However, they are going to be in each others company a lot. Desire is burning, and somebody is going to get hurt...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pace back and forward across the floor, Haymitch sits on the sofa, his hands on his neck. I do not quite know what I am doing, I believe I am pretending to think of a solution or something to say but all I can think about is how alive I feel right now. I am however scared, very scared. Haymitch is grasping the back of his neck so hard that I think he might burn through the flesh.

"Effie, stop pacing" He says. I do as he says and stand awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with my hands.

"That note…" I eventually say,

"They control everything" He interrupts bitterly, "they think they can just control people"

I inhale deeply, "do you think they were… watching?"

Haymitch cocks his head and looks me directly in the eye, sending shivers all over my body, "what do you think, Sweetheart?"

I look above myself and my eye catches a small red light on the ceiling- a camera. We are being watched.

"They disgust me so much" Haymitch says standing up grasping the note that had been left outside our door, the note that ultimately means we cannot be together, at all. His fist shakes, with the Presidents note within it. I place my hand over his shaking fist, helping the trembling. His rage is displayed on his tired face. All I want to do is reach out, reach out and hold him. Hold him and tell him that everything will be okay, when in fact I don't know if everything will be okay. Our eyes linger on each other for a second too long.

"What do they expect us to do?" I ask, my chest panging.

"They expect me to go back to being a drunk, and you go back to being a Capitol doll" Haymitch hisses. I can't hold myself back and I collapse onto the sofa next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"There's no point in trying, Sweetheart. Like you said nothing can happen between us. The Capitol have us trapped." He pushes me off his shoulder and marches to his room, slamming the door. I am ready to start crying, sobbing actually, when I remember the cameras. I cannot show that he has meant anything to me. Are the cameras everywhere? Surely not?

The bathroom, the only place where there won't be cameras. That is where I go.

I lie on the floor of the bathroom looking at the tiny spotlights, I have been crying for too long. My tears have dried up. I don't know how long I have been here, over an hour probably. The door rattles, "Let me in Effie" Haymitch calls.

"Go away!" I shout.

"C'mon Sweetheart, you don't want me breaking the door down again" He's right, and I could really do with having him near me right now, "It's open" I say, my voice catching again.

He opens the door and stands over me looking down at my tear stained face. He puts his hand out to pull me up. I take his hand and as soon as I stand up I fall forward. Haymitch catches me, I can feel his heartbeat against my cheek, its rhythm speeding up, just like mine. I sit back down and Haymitch slides down the bath panel beside me. His hand clutches my knee,

"It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway" Haymitch says.

"So what if it didn't? It was up to us to decide that! Why can't we just do what we want? It's our life!" I shout

"Effie, this is not what I think life is meant to be, this is not living, we are only surviving." Haymitch says.

"Can we stay in here tonight?" I ask, my eyes pleading with his.

"Sweetheart we are on the toilet floor…"

"One night, just talking before we have to start pretending again." I say

Haymitch raises his eyebrow and stands up.

"Haymitch please!" I shout after him as he leaves. I go to get up when he comes back in, with a wine bottle in one hand and a blanket.

"Care for some wine, Sweetheart?" He asks smiling

We down the wine quickly. We manage to lie comfortably on the floor with the blanket around us. I am cuddled into Haymitch's side. We have made a silent agreement that we aren't allowed to do anything intimate, but hugging seems to be okay.

"How do you think they found out?" I ask breaking a silence. Haymitch's chest rises and falls,

"It was my fault"

I prop myself up on one elbow, "Why?" Haymitch reaches out and rubs my cheek gently, his hand then slides from my face,

"Do you remember that notebook of mine you were so eager to get your hands on?" He asks. I nod.

"Well, I may have written personal things in there" He says.

"Personal, I didn't think you were the personal type"

Haymitch shrugs, "What can I say" then his face drops, "The Capitol must've got their hands on it"

"Why is it such a big thing for them?"

"Things are changing Effie, more than the Capitol like" Haymitch says.

"Like what?" I ask, Haymitch puts his finger to my lips, as the volume on our viewing screen increases. We both jump up and rush out of the bathroom. Katniss and Peeta are the only two left. Two tributes from the same District, Two Victors, we won. District Twelve won. I don't have to leave my job, my tributes won. Haymitch gets to retire. Everything will be so much less complicated…

Wait what are they doing? Is that…

"Shit, Effie that's Nightlock" Haymitch says, grasping my shoulder.

"I am familiar with it" I nod.

"Effie, if they go through with this, they'll probably kill them and everyone that has something to do with them" Haymitch says, "I can deal with me dying but not half of my District and especially not you"

"They aren't going to do it, Haymitch surely not…" I say as they raise their hands to their mouths.

They do not do it. Thankfully, Claudius interrupts them and declares them the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Then the thought hits me, Haymitch and I are going to suffer the consequences of this. If they had taken the berries we would have too. Really there is no way around it.

"We won Sweetheart" He says, I know he wishes he could smile but I know we both can't.

"They'll come to collect us soon to go and see them." Is all I manage to say.

"It was good fun, me and you"

"You and I" I correct him, and I get a faint smile from him.

I look up at him and he bends down and brushes a soft kiss on my lips, sending the electric volts back through my body.

"It has been fun Miss Tinker"

"It's not like we aren't going to see each other ever again" I point out.

"We can never be ourselves around each other again"

"Well in that case, I really grew to like the real Haymitch"

"Ditto, Sweetheart"

As soon as he says it the door shakes from the force of strong knuckles. Time to pretend.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother did not sound too thrilled when she came to the celebrations for the Victors, _my Victors_. The look on her face was of pure disgust when she met Haymitch, who I had been avoiding for the entire night. The party was being held on the final night that Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch would be in the Capitol. Haymitch would most likely never return, this place had given him so many bad memories, so many demons that he still lives with.

Although I am trying to avoid him I catch his eye too many times from across the room. I feel his eyes on me throughout the night, and in the strangest way it's comforting. I would love it more than anything to be at his side, to be holding his arm while we talk to the upmost folk of the Capitol. President Snow is keeping his eye on us too, I spoke briefly to him at the beginning of the night. I had thought to thank him for the flowers but then thought better of it. I am most definitely not thankful for the flowers but a part of me believed he wanted to think that he was doing me a favour.

"Effie? Effie Trinket were you even listening to me?!" My mother bellows as I blink away realising I had been staring at Haymitch. My mothers piercing eyes burn into mine,

"Effie, this is Arstic Pedler, he works for the Presidency Clothing Association" she says indicating a tall lanky man, with ice blue hair wearing a yellow and green suit with a red tie. He smiles awkwardly at me through his purple lipstick. I nod my head in recognition

"Pleasure to meet you" I say.

My mother is looking scornfully at me, "Will you excuse us for a moment please?" she says and then, grabbing my elbow, pulls me away out of the glass doors onto the balcony. When she lets go I smooth down my elegant gold dress with mini butterflies sewn into the skirt, I also have matching butterfly clips positioned in a circular pattern in my hair.

"Where have your manners gone Effie?!" My mother's calm kept self is gone now that nobody can see her. She looks furious.

"My manners haven't gone anywhere Mother! I am just so sick of you throwing suitors at me from every direction! I don't want you to decide who I marry, I don't want you to expect me to marry at all, why can't you just be happy for me for once?" I shout, my fear from the last two days and my anger at my mother and myself all come out in one burst.

My mothers eyes have levelled out a little, "Effie, you have to understand that you aren't getting any younger, and you won't be fertile forever. I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy Mother" I say flatly, looking out over the city, the concrete city that I am slowly hating more and more each day. My mother puts her arm over my shoulder and looks out and the city too.

"You don't seem happy darling, I can't remember the last time you were truly happy. Ever since you took this job you've been… distant and cold and just not your old self. That's why I wanted you to quit so badly, I was really hoping that your tributes weren't successful this year so that you could perhaps be that girl you used to be" She sighs. I lean into her, it's the first time in forever that I have felt close to my mother. I feel fresh tears threaten to fall out my eyes and destroy my make-up.

"I'm in too deep now Mother. I can't talk about it but you have to trust me that I cannot leave this job, not for a long time"

I expect her to question me, to scream and shout about not speaking to her but she simply nods, gives me a brief hug and goes back into the party.

A cool breeze dances past me and I inhale the sweet air as it nips at my cheeks.

"Well what do we have here? A fair maiden looking out upon her empire? I have to say it's not the most regal empire, Sweetheart"

Haymitch is leaning against the door frame, his shirt is unbuttoned at the top and missing its tie, he swirls a whisky glass in one hand and the other one is tucked in his pocket. All my efforts through the night to avoid him and he just approached me. Just like that. Does he think we can just speak like normal after everything that was left unresolved? Maybe it is all the alcohol that has caused him to be so silly. He comes to stand beside me leaning his elbows on the ledge.

I swallow.

"I'll probably never see this place again." He says not looking at me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask, my hands shaking a little.

"It depends if you are in the equation, Sweetheart."

"Haymitch…"

"I'll probably never see you or your crazy wigs again" He tries to make light of it but I can hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm still an escort, I'll still come to District Twelve every year, I'll still be on television, so that statement isn't completely true" I say turning to look at him. He puts his hand on my shoulder as he straightens up, sending thousands of electric bolts through my skin.

"Let me rephrase that. I'll never _be _with you or your crazy wigs again. I'll never get to stand this close to you…" He stands upright and pulls me gently closer to him, our lips centimetres from each other, "I'll never get to feel the softness of your skin" he says as he runs one hand up my arm, "I'll never get to feel you…" He moves his hands down to my hips. He should stop- I don't want him to stop- but he should stop, if someone catches us then we are in trouble, but then again, could one kiss be so bad?

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, not caring if anyone catches us, we are only hugging, if anyone asks we are saying our final goodbyes as we have worked together for so long.

Haymitch pulls me up and squeezes me tightly, my hands squeeze his shirt so fiercely I feel I may rip through the fabric. We can't say anything about how we feel, but I know that we both feel the same.

Sadly we have to break apart. When we do Haymitch looks into my eyes, searches them and finds what he is looking for. I smile weakly at him and he nods then bends down and places a long, heartfelt kiss on my head. I close my eyes as he does so and I feel every part of my melting.

When I open my eyes he is already walking through the doors,

"Wait!" I shout. He turns around at a normal pace, as though he had anticipated me stopping him from going.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Do you have telephones in District Twelve?"


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry that Chapter two took so long to come around, I've been really busy lately but now I'm back to writing thankfully, i know its not the longest chapter but i promise the next ones are going to be longer. Anyways thanks again for reading and Chapter three will be posted ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I watch the clock as it slowly approaches 8pm. I haven't seen Haymitch in five months but every week we speak on the phone at precisely 8pm. I miss him so badly, I haven't even tried to move on, I can't, when such a big part of me admires him so. I miss his little comments, and his touch and his sarcasm and his being and even his smell. I am currently in the "dead zone" in the Capitol, the area of time when nothing exciting is happening, it's too late to be speaking about the last Hunger Games yet too early to begin to be excited about the Quarter Quell. So recently I haven't had any interviews, any work so I've basically been on my own for about a month. All I've done for most of the time is piece together my outfits for this year.

The phones rings and I allow it to beep twice before I pick it up, "Hello, Effie Trinket, Lady of Trinket Manor speaking, how can I help you?"

"I thought you had to be married to be a 'Lady'" Haymitch points out.

"Thank you for ruining the illusion Haymitch"

He laughs "No problem, Sweetheart, if you really wanted you could say Lady Trinket-Abernathy?"

"Ugh no, no hyphen! I would either be Lady Trinket or Lady Abernathy, not both"

"So you would consider taking the name then?"

"Is this you proposing?"

Haymitch snorts, "No, not at all, that's way in the future, Sweetheart"

"You actually believe we have a future?" I ask suddenly changing the mood.

"Yes I do, I do believe we have a future, just not like this, we will find a way but Effie."

"I hope so, I really do. How are things in District Twelve?"

"Bleak, boring, the usual. Peeta and Katniss have been distant from each other… I don't know if I should try and help them…"

"They'd love that! Relationship advice from Haymitch Abernathy! What next?"

"What should I do then?"

"Leave them be, the poor things have been through enough. You should probably give them my number, just if they ever need my help"

"How are things in the concrete jungle?"

I sigh "Lonely, extremely lonely"

"I'd like to think that that's exaggeration but it's not is it?"

"Unfortunately not"

"I wish I could be there with you, you know that… if things weren't the way they are I would be at your side and would never leave it"

I beam and am about to reply when I hear Peeta's voice in the Background of Haymitch's line.

"Um, Haymitch is this a bad time?" I hear him say and realise he must've heard some of the conversation.

"yeah it is, what's wrong?" Haymitch snaps.

"I just wanted to drop off the bread rolls"

I hear Haymitch let out an exasperated breathe, I have to hold in my laugh. He thanks Peeta for the bread and then he leaves.

"He only means well" I say.

"I know, Sweetheart."

We are both silent for a few moments.

"I miss you so much" I blurt out and regret saying it the moment that I say it. Now I must seem so desperate to him.

"I miss you too" He says to my surprise.

I squeeze my eyes closed to relieve the tension that I feel.

"Effie, have you ever considered eloping?"

If I was drinking something I would've spat it out, "What?" I ask confused for a second.

"Me and you, we run away, away from the Capitol where they would never find us, we could build a house somewhere isolate, only have each other, live by the land-"

The line suddenly goes flat.

Then an all too familiar voice speaks directly into my ear

"I thought I had made myself quite clear that you hadn't to be with this man Miss Trinket. I am rather fond of you and would prefer it not to harm you, therefore I am doing you a favour and destroying your contact line to the District altogether. The only way you will speak to someone of the District is if I allow it, do I make myself clear?" President Snow hisses.

My knees have went week, my mouth dry.

"I asked you a question Miss Trinket, do I make myself clear?"

I swallow down the sob, "Yes sir, you make yourself perfectly clear"

"I also want to keep a closer eye on you. This is your final chance do you understand me, one more step out of line and I will cut of every one your fingers until you learn to be obedient. I will not only hurt you, but also your precious Victors who have already made a mockery of me, your mother and even _him_. Especially him. As of tomorrow you will be working directly for me, in my home, I will find something for you to do, perhaps rearranging my wardrobe. You will also move into one of the workers lofts in my grounds. Don't worry though, you will still be an Escort, just not until the Games start up again. You should get packing now Miss Trinket, I will send a car to collect you at 9am. I'd hoped it hadn't had to come to this. Good night Miss Trinket."

"Good night sir" I barely manage to say and then the call cuts off and my telephone goes dead. I slide off of my sofa and onto the floor where I curl up into a ball, feeling more alone that I had ever imagined anyone could ever feel.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The last four months have been the longest and hardest of my whole life. I miss Haymitch terribly, more than I thought possible. President Snow made me move into a small studio apartment near his mansion, so I am under 24 hour surveillance. It's a relief to know that finally, The Hunger Games are starting up again, and I get to travel to District Twelve. A tiny part of me hopes that I will get the chance to speak to Haymitch there, even just to see him would help.

Tonight, President Snow will announce the twist of the Quarter Quell. Even thinking about the Quarter Quell makes my chest tighten, Haymitch was the last victor of a Quarter Quell. The thought of him brings tears to my eyes. The more I try to forget about him, put my mind on something else, the harder it is. At least, I know, that in a week I will be reunited with Peeta and Katniss, and this year's unfortunate Tributes. I haven't seen them since The Victory Tour, and have missed them terribly.

I sit at my small desk where I sketch potential outfit ideas. This year, I seem to have taken my style down a notch. I am finding that when I add colour, I find myself using gold's and ivories. Everything I draw is very elegant and less flamboyant. The television shows The Hunger Games commentators discussing last year's events, their excited faces speaking about the Star-Crossed lovers. It's funny; I think to myself, that Peeta and Katniss were not the only Star-Crossed lovers. They are lucky in a sense, because they are being encouraged to be together, where as Haymitch and I are being kept apart.

The camera switches from the studio to a stage where President Snow stands. I look up from my drawing. It's time for the reading of the card.

The anthem has played and for the moment the whole world is silent. He reminds the watchers of the Dark Days and the reason for the Quarter Quell.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

He pauses. I hold my breath.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My heart stops.

I let out a cry.

Katniss will be most definitely going back into the arena, with either Peeta or Haymitch. This isn't meant to happen. Once they win they are meant to be safe. I could lose Haymitch, he could _die. _The thought hits me like a ton of bricks. I curl into a ball, whimpering.

My head going round and round the possibilities of what could happen. I will be the one to pick out the names, I must read them out. No matter which male it is, I will still have to fight the urge to cry. Last year we got lucky in being able to let both Tributes win, this year we shall not be so. I will not sleep, I know that much. Haymitch will constantly be in my mind, and I just don't know how I might have to stand by and watch as he fights for his life. Not for the first time in my life, do I realise that the odds are very clearly _not _in my favour.

It is the morning before the Reaping. I arrived in District Twelve last night and haven't seen Peeta, Katniss or Haymitch. I am in the room where in previous years I would meet with Haymitch before going out to Reap the Tributes. I am alone now, since it's impossible to tell who will be the Mentor this year. My hands shake as I clasp them over my lap trying to stop my leg from bouncing in nervousness.

The door squeaks open and I look up to see him enter. I want to run to him, throw my arms around him and kiss him but I cannot because he is accompanied by a Peacekeeper. He does what he has done ever since I met him and heads for the liquor cabinet; he does not look at me.

"Long time, no see, Sweetheart" Haymitch says to the cabinet. My voice catches in my throat.

I don't know what to say. I have so much to say. I've been dreaming of this moment when I get to see him again for so long and now he is practically stood in front of me and I am speechless. He is dishevelled although he is in a suit, his hair is scruffy and he has overgrown stubble dotted on his jaw. He finally looks at me because I haven't said anything and his eyes sweep over me.

Taking me in.

I have taken my look down and wear a simpler wig. I know he likes the way I look naturally but I still have to impress the Capitol. We stare into each other's eyes from across the room. Haymitch's expression says all he is feeling, as does mine, and we understand each other. The Peacekeeper leaves the room, and that's when I can do what I've wanted to for what seems like forever. He does it first and comes to me, I stand to meet him and he puts his arms around me, strong and comforting. He smells as he always does. I feel my muscles relax as I tighten my grip on him.

"Haymitch" I whisper against him.

"Effie" Haymitch says.

"What… What if it's your name? I can't lose you Haymitch" I have to hold in the tears. Haymitch pulls back slightly and brushes the back of his hand against my cheek, his thumb rests on my chin. He is about to say something but the door bursts open and we jump back from each other.

"Miss Trinket, if you would like to take the stage."

The Reaping bowls stand at either side of me, as do Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. I do my usual of speaking about the origins of the Hunger Games, and then I have to pick the names.

"As always" I say, trying not to let the emotion show "Ladies first…" I look to the bowl with the single name in it, and open though I already know the name, "Katniss Everdeen" I say. I try to force a smile to Katniss and she doesn't bother to return it. She comes to stand beside me. "And now for the boys."

The bowl has two small envelopes, one for Haymitch, one for Peeta. I dip my hand into it and take one out. I open it carefully, praying it doesn't say his name. It takes me a moment to read the name, I have to keep myself composed.

"Haymitch Abernathy" I say and my heart drops to the floor.

"I volunteer" Peeta says almost immediately.

I take a deep breath as Peeta volunteers, a large part of me relived that he has put himself forward. I see Katniss' face drop.

"I give you this year's Tributes for District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

The crowd hold up their three fingers in a salute, as they do so I look down to the bowl with the single envelope left in it. It should have Peeta's name in it. The seal is broken on it and is lifted up a little, enough for me to read the letter H.

Both envelopes had Haymitch's name in them. This Reaping has been rigged and the Capitol hasn't gotten what they wanted. Ultimately they were hoping that Peeta would value his life and not volunteer. They want to kill Katniss because she is a symbol of rebellion, and they want to get rid of Haymitch because he allowed this idea of rebellion to start. Whatever happens this year, I know won't be like any other year. Something is different, very different.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

This year they don't allow goodbyes and we are taken straight from the hall into a car and then to the train. I give a sigh of relief when the train starts moving, at least finally, I have something to do with my life. Both Katniss and Peeta have been relatively quiet for the duration of the journey so far. They excused themselves about five minutes ago, and I found myself sitting alone once again. With a sigh, I haul myself off the chair and stalk to my room. This year, Haymitch and my rooms are on the opposite sides of the train, I do not care to know why, but I can very much guess who made such an arrangement.

In my room, I remove my wig and slip into my nightwear. A soft silk nightdress with a silk robe, I haven't changed enough to not wear the finest silk.

I hear a clatter coming from the main cabin of the train. Peaking my head out of my door, I spot Haymitch in the other carriage through the glass doors. His shirt is unbuttoned, exposing his still remarkably toned stomach. He is angered, as far as I can tell, and leans against one of the desks with a deep frown.

I leave my room and edge closer to the doors to see him clearer. He seems to be crying. His eyes come up and he spies me peeking through the door. Haymitch doesn't gesture that he has seen me, he allows me to decide if I want to join him or go back to my room. The reasonable and better idea would be the latter.

I press for the doors to open and the glide apart, allowing me to enter the room.

Haymitch's eyes run over me slowly as I approach him. I am about to take hold of him, then briskly turn away as before we touch.

"Not here" I say. His face creases in confusion. "Camera's" I say my eyes darting to where the cameras are placed around the carriage. I indicate for him to follow me, and the two of us tiptoe through to the back of the train. There is a small holding space that's only use is for luggage when the train is used for Capitol Citizens and Peacekeepers to travel.

I know that there certainly aren't any cameras in here. We both enter the room and Haymitch closes the door briskly behind us. I stand across from him, not sure to approach him or speak first?

"We are in some serious shit, Sweetheart" Haymitch says as softly as I have ever heard him swear. The pure emotion in his voice brings me to tears. The room is cold and I wrap my arms around myself.

"They are going to die Haymitch" I say softly. He starts pacing the room,

"No, Effie, they're not, not on my watch!" He takes hold of my elbows, "we'll think of something sweetheart, we can-"

"Haymitch, there is nothing we can do. If we intervene they will kill us. I mean they already want us dead!" My voice rises.

"What makes you think that?" Haymitch frowns in confusion.

I lean against the wall, suddenly needing it to support myself.

"Your name… Your name was in both the envelopes at the Reaping"

"I don't care, because once again they haven't got what they wanted."

"Haymitch…"

He puts his arms around me, pulling me off the wall so now he is supporting me, keeping me from falling.

"Think about it Effie, they wanted one Victor, they tried their hardest to kill either Peeta or Katniss, but they didn't get what they wanted. Then us, Snow has done his best to keep us apart, cutting contact, forbidding us to be together and once again he hasn't gotten his way. He wanted me to be going into the arena again, but here I am, still alive, and more than ready to fight. Things are changing, Effie. You've noticed, I know you have, so have the Districts and even Snow himself. The Games this year are going to be different. And I swear, after these games are over, you won't be afraid anymore, we will work things out and ultimately we will be able to be together."

"It is not possible…" I begin to say but his eyes burn into mine. Never have I seen him so vulnerable, so stripped back of all his walls and layers. For the first time, I can see every ounce of passion and love and honesty within him. He knows something that I do not. Something important about the Quarter Quell. I should press him for information, but he seems more than capable of controlling whatever plot he has in mind.

I clear my throat, "Why don't we forget about it all for now"

The back of his hand brushes my cheek, and although I am already freezing, sends shivers down my spine.

"How do you suppose we do that, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I pull him closer to me and press my lips against his, my heartache and emotion sparking on his lips. Our hands explore each other, running up and down each other's backs. I clutch to his shirt and he runs his hands up and down my thigh. Somehow my robe is on the floor. I pull away to catch my breath, only for a second. In that brief second we are silent, reading each other's minds and then I am pulling his shirt off. We slide to the ground, hungrily grabbing, kissing and clenching. I didn't realise until now how badly I wanted him. How much I craved his touch. Our kisses become deeper and our bodies become closer and sweatier. I know what is about to happen, and I grin stupidly.

Then the sound of footsteps.

"Haymitch" I breathe

He laughs, but I push him up a little.

"Listen!" I whisper. The footsteps continue, step, stomp, step, stomp.

Pause.

I bite my lip, trying not to breathe loudly. There should be nobody else on the train except from Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and I.

The footsteps start up again and become fainter, it is obvious that they are going back in the direction of which they came.

Haymitch stands up, shrugging his shirt back on. I grab my robe and tie it tightly and swiftly.

"Who the hell was that?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know… no one else should be on this train, Haymitch. What if they heard us, what if they know? What if they kill us right now?" My breathing sharpens, and although I try to slow it I am unsuccessful.

"Effie, listen to me" Haymitch says through my breaths "You are panicking, you don't have to panic, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you" He takes my hands and squeezes them, "I need you to breathe, Sweetheart, I need you to breathe properly. In and out, in and out"

I do as he says, he keeps his eyes locked with mine and eventually my breathing slows and I fall into his arms, crying pathetically. He puts his hand on the back of my head and soothes me.

"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay, Sweetheart."

Everything is not okay.

Haymitch walks me to my room, and I have to fight the urge to kiss him goodnight or invite him into the bedroom to finish what we started earlier. When we have said our goodnights I plan on going straight to bed.

There is an envelope on my vanity desk, with my name handwritten on the front. I expect it to a formal letter of some sort. To my surprise, however, it is a small pod, a device I know is used to send holograms. I know whose face I am going to see appearing. And as I almost always am, I am right.

President Snow's foul looking face shoots out of the pod. He smiles deceivingly.

"Good evening Miss Trinket"

I do not say anything.

"Miss Trinket, this is a video phone call, not a hologram, I can both see and hear you."

"Good evening, President Snow." I try to sound pleasant but it comes out forceful.

"At this very moment, your… your friend, Mr Abernathy is being escorted to your room. I think it is about time I had a little chat with the both of you."

I do not know if I should say something or not.

"Actually, in fact, I want to meet with you both. As soon as you arrive in the Capitol, while your Tributes are in training."

"Yes sir" I say bowing my head.

"You can guess why I am wanting to see you?"

"Yes sir" I say again.

"I honestly thought better of you Miss Trinket, you had such a future ahead of you. The finest Capitol clothing, accommodation, a Capitol husband. And yet you betrayed us, you are lucky that I am going to keep you alive… for now."

"Yes sir"

"Is that all you can say for yourself? We shall discuss these issues tomorrow. Good night"

The pod dims.

"Well tomorrow is going to be fun" Haymitch says from my doorway, I hadn't heard him come in. I don't look at him.

"I… I need to be alone right now Haymitch" I say.

"Look Sweetheart, don't worry about it-"  
"-I said go, please just go…" My voice tails off. I never thought, after spending so much time on my own that I would want to be alone ever again. But I need time, time to think things through. For all I know, Snow might kill me tomorrow, and I have to come to terms with that.

Haymitch leaves, the door closing silently behind him, leaving me and my thoughts alone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A car is waiting outside for us. Peeta and Katniss are with the other Tributes in the training centre. They will be for several hours.

I check my reflection in the mirror, adding some more powder to my face. In an attempt to persuade Snow of my loyalty I am trying to look as much like a Capitol citizen as possible. I am dressed in a tight crème skirt, a crème blouse and a crème and gold wig. I look just like I did before last years' Games. I look like my old self who could see no wrong in the Capitols corruption, and I hate it.

Haymitch waits for me outside of my room. He shakes his head disapprovingly when he sees me.

"Back to your old self, are we Sweetheart?" He asks as I press for the elevator. I shoot him a look,

"No, but I have to look like I still love the Capitol and want to look like a citizen"

"So you don't love the Capitol anymore then?"

I press for the ground floor.

"Not after being ordered around like an animal, no. It is disgusting and vile the way the treat human beings"

Haymitch grins, "I love it when you talk dirty"

I roll my eyes, "From here on out we need to seem like we don't like each other, that we only tolerate each other, that whatever feelings we may have had in the past are gone and have no chance of resurfacing" I say as I fix myself.

"You look fine, Effie. Relax, we are really good at pretending that we hate each other, we done it for years" He winks as the doors open and he steps out. I do not know how he can be so calm in the current situation.

A peacekeeper escorts us into the car and we begin the short journey to the President's mansion, except that's where I thought we were going.

Roughly an hour later we turn onto what seems like an abandoned estate. When we drive through the gates, a manor house is visible, although it is clearly crumbling, yet outside it are countless white roses growing from the soil around it. President Snow is nowhere to be seen.

My first thought is we are going to die; we have been brought here to be killed.

He appears at the door, dressed in white as always and greets us when we exit the car.

"Miss Trinket, Mr Abernathy, how nice of you to join me. I am so very sorry about the mess, but this place's owner never did take good care of it. Come in, please come in."

Inside the house, although crumbling, it is stunning. We are lead into an office like room, and told to have a seat in leather seats. There is no desk, but Snow sits in a large desk chair opposite us.

"We may as well get straight down to business, shouldn't we?" Snow says more than asks.

Haymitch and I both stay silent, not sure to agree or disagree.

"I shall start with you, Miss Trinket. Why have you turned against your homeland? The city that has brought you up to be this civilised women, why have you turned your back on her?" He rises from his chair and walks slowly towards me. I tense up, trying to keep my stance.

"I have not turned my back on the Capitol, Sir. The Capitol is still my home, it always has been and it always will be." I say

"Please don't lie, Miss Trinket. You realise I can see straight through your act of innocence, like you do not know at all that you want to see the Capitol brought down. You may not admit it, but I know that thought is burning in the deepest part of your mind." Snow hisses, he is now directly in front of me and bends over so he leaning over me, right in my face. The stench of roses is overpowering. He is trying to intimidate me and it is working.

"You disgust me. Without the Capitol you wouldn't be who you are, you would just be a broken little girl who likes to draw pretty dresses. A ugly piece of dirt, a repelling thing" He spits as he speaks, "Without the Capitol, you are nothing but a pile of broken dreams, who needs to sleep with someone to make herself feel good, nothing but a whore-" Haymitch jumps up, and gets pulled back from the President, who has a satisfied grin on his face, by a peacekeeper. Snow stands up straight facing Haymitch,

"Something the matter, Mr Abernathy?"

"How dare you call her that?!" Haymitch growls, I have never heard such anger in his voice.

True the presidents words hurt. But seeing Haymitch clearly pained by the hurtful words Snow is spitting at me makes my chest clench. I cannot be with this man who cares for me more than anyone ever has.

Snow proceeds to Haymitch, whose eyes burn with hatred for the President.

"I wonder when you both will learn. You are grown adults, yet I find it difficult to keep you in check. This is really truly unacceptable. You must realise, Miss Trinket-"

He glances at me, and then his gaze shifts between the both of us,

"That I _cannot _have an Escort from the Capitol in a relationship with a drunken old Victor from none other than the lowest of the Districts- District Twelve. I would be more than happy, Miss Trinket, to set you up with a noble man from an honourable family. I am very sure your mother would be happy with such an outcome. My Capitol means very much to me, and I will not have two imbeciles let their far-fetched emotional feelings get in the way of the perfection I have created. People would see it as an act of rebellion, and I really would not like to kill you- well you Miss Trinket- I cannot say the same for you Mr Abernathy, you are very much a disgrace to the Games and even your District and killing you seems more like a duty that I really have to get round to performing. While we are on the topic actually Mr Abernathy,"

Snow pauses and Haymitch shifts in his seat.

The president's eyes rest heavily on Haymitch, he is enjoying seeing how uncomfortable he is.

"There have been whispers of rebels within my Capitol, and your name has been mentioned on more than one occasion. I don't suppose you know anything about this?"

My throat tightens, surely Haymitch would not be so ludicrous as to plan a rebellion, especially with him being under such close surveillance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He says flatly.

"I should hope so, Mr Abernathy. If I was to find anything like this out about you, I would have no choice but to torture you. Yet I wouldn't lay a finger on you…" Snow leans in close to Haymitch,

"But I would hurt her, I would pull every hair out of her body to punish you. You have been warned Mr Abernathy"

President Snow then nods to the Peacekeepers who haul us from our seats and take us out to the car to return back to the Centre.

I am shaking when we get into the car. The President's words ring harshly in my ears, of how he would hurt me if Haymitch turned against the Capitol.

"You aren't planning a rebellion are you Haymitch?" I ask nervously, half joking but a little too serious. He looks at me with a blank expression,

"Trust me Sweetheart, if I had been I wouldn't be any longer after what he just threatened to do" He winces at the memory.

I feel like I should thank him, yet that would be too strange. Thanking him for something he will never have to do.

We are silent for the rest of the journey and I manage to calm myself down. I cannot show any affection towards Haymitch and that's just the way it has to be.

I press for the elevator and it glides down to the ground floor elegantly. Haymitch and I enter and then the door slides behind us.

"When we reach our floor we have to do it" He says.

I am taken aback, and am not sure what he means,

"Do what?" I enquire blushing.

"We are going to end it. So he can see, so it is real for him and real… real for us"

"Real for us, Haymitch you don't mean…?"

"He's won Effie, it's done-"

"It doesn't have to be! We can still-"

"Effie, I can't let you get hurt anymore because of me, you deserve someone better!" His voice raises as the elevator climbs the levels.

"Please Haymitch, I don't want anybody else-"  
"You are going to have to, you have a future ahead of you, but not with me"

"Why are you doing this, why are you giving up?!" I shout.

"Because I love you! You stupid woman, I love you!"

The elevator doors open as he finishes his last word.

I stare shocked at him, my heart racing. His eyes are so tired and he looks so honest.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but we have to end it" He whispers and then steps out of the elevator.


End file.
